Thousand Deaths
The '''Thousand Deaths' is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (6000 rpm)|capacity = ∞|mobility = *80 (legacy) *20 (weight) *35 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 999 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |released = 10.6.0}} Appearance It is a heavy six-barreled machine gun. Strategy It has astonishingly high damage, capacity, fire rate, low mobility and lossless accuracy. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is perfectly accurate, though without a scope *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Its infinite ammo increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the infinite size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *Take advantage of its infinite capacity. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *Benefit from its infinite capacity. Counters *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Avoid close range combat due to the fact that you would be exposed to its projectiles. Use a weapon like the Dark Force Saber to escape or just simply evade the lasers. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Area damage can make short wok on its users. *This weapon does not have a scope, so use a long range weapons like sniper weapons to desl with its users, but be warned that this is EXTREMELY accurate and can easily finish you in that range. *Although being a primary weapon, this is effective in longer or more ranges as well. *Be warned that this weapon is perfectly accurate in all ranges, meaning that this weapon can be used to take down snipers effortlessly. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. Firing Sound *Automatic Peacemaker's Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the M61 Vulcan 6-barreled rotary cannon. **In real life, it is a rotary cannon held only by plane, considering the weight. *This is the second weapon to have infinite capacity, the first being Mr. Deejay and its upgrades. *It was given "Armor Bonus" in 13.7.0. *It was given "No Reloading" in 14.0.0 update. **The "Infinity Ammo" attribute has been scrapped from this weapon in 15.7.0 since it is deemed unnecessary for the weapon with infinite ammo. *It acts like an "elite" version of the Automatic Peacemaker, since it boasts higher efficiency, fire rate, infinite capacity, and ultimate accuracy. *Its mobility was reduced to 80 in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Armor Bonus Category:Miniguns Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest